


Dog Days

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Frasier hires an eminent dog trainer for Eddie. Which backfires. <br/>Disclaimer: No, no, no. And I’m not talking about Eddie. Though days are, I wish he was mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Frasier had finally had enough. Enough of Eddie, and his inability to listen to anything Frasier said, or worse, do the exact opposite. The dog trainer came with some impressive credentials; there was talk that he might wind up on television on some channel Frasier'd never heard of, but well enough, the man came to see Eddie. And Martin. And Daphne. And him. But mostly Eddie. 

Afterward, Frasier sulked. "I can't believe he asked who Eddie's pack leader was!" He scowled at his father. "I can't believe you told him you were!" 

"It's true, isn't it? Eddie pays attention to me." 

Frasier scowled. It was true, not that he wanted to admit it. 

"And me," Daphne chimed in. 

"And me," Niles added, with a gloating note to his voice. 

"I hate all of you," Frasier said, "but especially you!" He thundered the last at Eddie, perched on the arm of the sofa, his head cocked to the side. Eddie barked in response, his tail buzzing back and forth. "You, you little miscreant, misbegotten, woeful little terrier!"

Daphne sighed. "See, I knew that trainer shouldn't have actually said Eddie thinks of himself as better than Dr. Crane. Now we'll never hear the end of it." 

"Oh, I'll show him, I will," Frasier intoned. "I will become the best dog trainer in Seattle!" He snatched his coat off the hook. "Well, Niles? Are you coming?" 

"Coming? Where?" Niles hesitantly rose from the sofa, giving a 'help me' look to his father and Daphne. 

"The library! We must research proper dog trainers and the tools of their trade, in order to train this beast!" Frasier flung out his hand at Eddie, who barked again, sitting up and begging. 

"Oh, of course," Niles said, "but only if we stop by Cafe Nervosa on the way. I could do with a cup of coffee." 

"Fine, all right." Frasier stormed out of the apartment, while Niles followed in his wake, turning at the last minute to make a face at the others before closing the door behind him. 

Martin clapped his hands and Eddie leaped from the couch and into his lap. Petting his dog, Martin said, "Eddie, I'm pretty sure, after all this, you'll still be able to take him. Both of them."

Daphne added, "With one paw behind your back." 

Eddie barked his agreement.


End file.
